1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to building construction and reinforcement in general, and specifically to an improved hold down connector for strengthening the performance of building structures in response to forces generated by seismic waves and other external forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of reinforcing buildings from seismic forces, such as earthquakes, are known in the art. An exemplary continuity tie and continuity tie system for securing together multiple building members is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,181. The continuity system provides resistance to externally induced movement of building structural members. The system includes continuity ties, or “hold downs,” secured to building structural members such as studs, and threaded rods that secure the continuity ties to one another.
A shear wall is a wall segment designed to act as a primary load path for loads transmitted through a building. An exemplary shear wall construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,767. The shear wall construction includes a pair of generally vertical spaced studs, a channel member hold down sandwiched between and attached to each stud, and a rod extending through and connected to the hold down. The shear wall can be manufactured on site or pre-fabricated. The shear wall can then be installed in a building to provide additional resistance to externally induced movement.